Sixteen, Maybe Less
by ilovettt
Summary: AU. Maura and Jane meet in a small town high school. Rizzles, needless to say.
1. I Spent an Hour With You

Hi everyone!  
This is an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a while, and I wanted to see how people would respond to it. AU Rizzles, in which they meet in high school. Jane is a senior, Maura is the new super-smart junior.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I Spent an Hour With You**

Petrify. Verb. Make (someone) so frightened that they are unable to move or think. Synonyms: dishearten, intimidate, terrify. Yes, this was the best term Maura Isles could use to describe what was happening to her as she stood at the edge of the schoolyard where her driver had dropped her off moments before. She had never in her life seen so many teenagers in one place at the same time. It made her slightly nauseous.

It was the first day of her junior year in high school. More specifically, it was her actual first day of school, ever. Until today Maura had been homeschooled, but now that they'd settled in the small town in Massachusetts, her mother had though it was high time her daughter got some friends her own age. Maura had tried her best to argue that she didn't really mind, she'd never cared for the company of her peers anyway. But her mother was adamant, and so here she stood, staring blindly into the mass of miniskirts, keds and skateboards.

It was already late September, and Maura was starting the year a few weeks late because of their annual mother-daughter trip to Paris. Which meant that trying to get to know anyone at the new school seemed even more daunting. As if it wasn't enough that she was a new student in her junior year, now the other possible new students would've already had time to fit in and get to know everyone.

She made her way slowly across the yard, trying her best to dodge the other students greeting each other happily after the weekend. She sat by the front door, playing with the zipper of her brand new schoolbag, her eyes downcast, trying to be as invisible as she could until the bell rang for the first class of the day.

After meeting with the guidance counselor, Maura made her way to her first class through the crowded hallways, her eyes trying to get used to the bustle of teenagers all around her. She was completely out of her element and painfully aware of it. When she turned the last corner on her way to History class, something ran into her, and before she knew what hit her she found herself on her back in the middle of the hallway.

A tall raven-haired girl knelt in front of Maura, piercing dark eyes boring into hers, extending a hand for her to get up. She took it, gasping when a jolt went through her entire body like electricity, letting the girl pull her back to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I'm so freaking late!"

The girl's raspy voice made another, smaller shock run through Maura, and she felt so disoriented that she forgot to reply. Before she could find her manners, the girl had given her a quick once-over to make sure she was all right and was gone in a flash. Maura shook her head and took a few breaths to steady herself, and continued her way to class. Welcome to high school, new girl.

Maura sat quietly at the back in all of her classes before lunch, not because she chose to, but because everywhere else was full at this point of the courses. She didn't really mind, this way people wouldn't be staring at "the new girl", or at least the threshold to do so would be higher seeing as they'd have to turn around in their seats to do so. She only hoped being seated in the back wouldn't hinder her learning.

When the bell rang for lunch Maura got up and made her way out of English class, not exactly excited about sitting alone in the cafeteria. The only consolation was that it was her first day, and she had yet to get lost in the new school. She'd memorized the map the guidance counselor handed her in the morning, and if there was one thing that never let her down, it was her memory.

"Hey!"

Maura jumped a little, turning around to find a short, brightly smiling girl standing next to her, holding out her hand to introduce herself.

"You're the new girl, Maura, right? I'm Savannah." Bright green eyes shone into Maura's from between curly strands of blazing red hair as she shook the girl's hand, not quite sure how to react to the enthusiastic greeting.

"Hello, yes I am Maura, that's correct. It's nice to meet you."

"You wanna sit with me and a few friends at lunch?"

"Oh. I – sure. That's very kind of you." Maura was dumbstruck how openly this girl had just come up to her and started talking. She supposed there was a lot she had to learn about high school.

Ten minutes later Maura was sat at the cafeteria, being introduced to Savannah's group of friends. There was Penny, a skinny blonde girl with big blue eyes, who giggled a lot, mostly at jokes thrown out by the boys in the next table. On Savannah's other side sat her best friend Allison, a tall girl with dark French-braided hair and a no-nonsense attitude. She was clearly the leader of the group, and Maura felt slightly intimidated even though they all had given her a kind welcome. Between Allison and Penny sat the identical brown-eyed twins Carmen and Evita, who gestured wildly with their hands and spoke with a soft Spanish accent. Maura said but a few words during lunch, answering whatever questions the others had for her but not initiating conversations herself.

As the week passed it became her routine to sit at the table, listening to the others go on about recent rumors and what was going on in sports. She merely nodded as the others enthused about a party the following weekend. A party to which she obviously wasn't invited to, and would politely decline if she was. It was only the first week of school and all the socializing was starting to get to her. It wasn't that she didn't like the other students, especially Savannah had been more than kind, but she felt like she had nothing to say to any of her new acquantances. She just felt so. Different.

After a few days, Maura found herself loosening up a little, mostly thanks to Allison and Savannah, who made a point of talking to her between classes and showing her around. She now knew who belonged to all the different "cliques" and where they liked to spend time during breaks. On Thursday Maura was again sitting at lunch, explaining to Savannah and Allison about the algebra homework they'd been assigned the previous day.

"Damn you're like super smart, Isles! Nerdy much?" Allison said with a laugh, pushing imaginary glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Bad eyesight isn't indicative of higher intelligence, but yes. I am a genius." Maura answered without skipping a beat. Allison tilted her head to the side, and both her and Savannah chuckled at their new friend's antics. Maura knew they found her a little weird, but she was glad they chose to keep hanging about with her (she was pretty sure that was the phrase) nonetheless.

"Yeah, Maura we've noticed," Savannah smiled knowingly. "Didn't you say you were transferring to AP chem and bio next week?"

"Actually I'm starting biology already today, right after homeroom. I'm so excited!" Maura's eyes shone and she did a little twirl as they got up to leave the cafeteria.

"'Course you are." Savannah said with a roll of her eyes, she really didn't get why anyone in their right mind would be excited about AP science classes.

After homeroom, Maura headed out toward the small forest behind the school building, where her biology class was being held for the day. She was curious as to what they'd be doing, and had gotten there early to make sure she didn't get lost or arrive late for her first lesson of the course. She was the only junior taking this class, which made her feel slightly intimidated. She knew she could handle whatever was on the syllabus, but being in a group full of seniors was scary even for a genius. Especially a not-exactly-social genius.

When the rest of the students had arrived, their biology teacher, Mr. Clark took attendance and started talking excitedly about the experiment they were starting.

"I know it sounds a little easy for AP bio, but I figured we could start with something fun," he explained and started explaining the process of taking samples of different plants and fungi in the woods and then processing them in the lab later.

"Alright, everyone pair up, and I'll start assigning you different things to find and take samples of."

There was a jumble of raised, enquiring voices and shuffling feet, and before Maura realized she was standing in the middle of paired-up student forming a line to get supplies from Mr. Clark. No one seemed to notice or care that Maura had been left alone and after a moment of confusion she concluded it was probably for the best. This way she could concentrate on the experiment. Just as she was about to join the end of the line, a raspy voice called out from behind her.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The group of students turned around as one, Maura with them, to see the newcomer.

"On the first week of school, Rizzoli? This doesn't look good. Where've you been?" Mr. Clark called, the students shifting out of his way as he spoke.

"Got held up in homeroom, won't be happening again."

Maura noticed the smirk on the girl's face, and was almost willing to guess this wasn't the first time she was late for class, nor would it be the last.

"Make sure it doesn't," Mr. Clark said with a shake of his head and went back to assigning tasks for the students.

"So, I guess you're stuck with me, new girl."

Maura spun around, startled by how close the raven-haired girl was standing. After a flustered moment of staring into the girl's deep brown eyes, she realized this was the same girl that ran into her the first day of school. The beautiful, Snow White–like girl who smelled of lavender. Wait, why did she know that?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said looks like you're stuck with me."

At Maura's increasingly confused look, the girl tried one more time, "Partners. It looks like you don't have one, and I just showed up, which means – tada! – you do have one!"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable," Maura's voice was an odd mix of thoughtful and nervous as she spoke," I was prepared to work alone, but given the nature of the experiment it would be more efficient to work with a partner to assure good results. And beyond that it would surely make working in the lab –"

"Whoa, Google-mouth, slow down a bit. Why don't we get the stuff we need and go from there, okay?"

Maura's cheeks burned red and she moved to the end of the line without replying. After a few moments of awkward silence, Maura felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head reluctantly.

"Look, I'm sorry." The older girl's sincere eyes found Maura's. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. It's just that I can be kinda – well, _very_ – forward sometimes. You're obviously really smart. I like that. I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

If Maura wasn't blushing before, she sure was now. For some reason the fact that Jane thought she was smart made her extremely happy. A bright smile spread on her lips, and she saw a matching one on Jane's face as she turned around to face the girl fully.

"My name's Maura Isles. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was one of the most popular girls at school, and she knew it. Unlike some she didn't use it to her advantage and made an honest effort to be nice to everyone, including the younger students. She prided herself in being a good judge of character and never being intimidated by anything or anyone.

So when she walked late into her AP biology class on the first Thursday of school, she wasn't exactly prepared for anything life-altering. Neither would she be aware that her life had in fact been altered that day until quite a while later. Well, at least not how vastly it had been altered.

She knew Mr. Clark had probably predicted her tardiness, and when she was done apologizing for being late, her eyes landed on a honey-blond girl at the end of the line of students. Jane caught a glimpse of shining hazel eyes before the girl spun on her heel and a wave of curls took their place. She'd never spoken to the girl before, but she was sure she'd seen those eyes before. She decided to pair up with the new girl, everyone else was already paired up, and somehow she knew she'd rather work with the new girl than alone.

After an awkward misunderstanding they got their assignment and went off into the woods, Maura going on about how excited she was to be taking this class. Jane found the girl more and more adorable by the second. She didn't say much, a stupid grin plastered on her face as Maura kept motioning with her hands, her eyes shining as she rambled on about scientific inquiry and how she'd only been taught theory back when she was home schooled.

"Am I talking too much?" Maura asked when they'd been collecting samples in their designated area for a while. Jane looked up from the ground, an honest smile on her face.

"No, not at all. I like listening to you talk. You really go to Paris every year?"

"Yes. It's a tradition with my mother. But really, Jane. Tell me something about yourself."

"Well, umm. I wouldn't want to bore you. My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours."

From the moment Maura had started talking, Jane had been all but mesmerized by the younger girl. It seemed she knew everything worth knowing, and had been halfway around the world. Sure she was a little weird, but that only added to the charm of Maura Isles.

"What do you mean bore me? I want to know who you are, Jane Rizzoli. All I've heard is that you pretty much rule this place. Honestly I thought you would've told me to stop being such a weird geek and shut up by now."

Maura wasn't sure where this newfound boldness came from, but she felt like it was ok to be honest with Jane. After the short time they'd spent together she felt like she could say anything in the girl's company and not be judged or laughed at.

"I don't think you're weird, or a geek for that matter. And I do 'pretty much run this place'." Jane replied with a laugh and got up from where she had been squatting. She made her way to Maura, who had been done with taking samples for a while but had kept talking while Jane finished.

"You done with those?" Jane asked, gesturing at the sample bags in Maura's hand. The blonde nodded and Jane told her to wait there while she labeled and returned the samples and supplies to Mr. Clark. There were benefits in being one of Mr. Clarks best students, and that's how she got permission to get out of class early. Besides, her and Maura were already done with today's part of the experiment anyway.

When Jane got back, Maura was sitting on the root of a massive tree, her eyes glued to the pages of her new chemistry book. Jane smiled at the image. Maura's chic, probably crazy expensive, clothes and platform heels looked out of place in the middle of the falling leaves, but the girl herself seemed like she was exactly where she belonged. The late afternoon sun filtered through the canopy of leaves above her, catching her hair, making the long blonde curls glow with light. Jane shook her head, averting her gaze to the book Maura was reading to get her brain back on track.

"Advanced chem, huh?"

Maura looked up from the book with a smirk on her face, closing the book and putting it back in her schoolbag before replying.

"Are you intimidated?"

"A little," Jane said with a wink when she reached Maura's side. But when she looked up with a smile, Maura's eyes were downcast and the hint of a frown crossed her face. When she spoke, the tone of her voice made Jane's heart clench painfully.

"That's okay. Most people are."

Jane's eyes went wide, and she was almost too dumfounded by Maura's words to react when the girl turned to walk away. After a second's hesitation, Jane realized what just happened and she grabbed Maura's wrist before the blonde got too far away to reach.

"Hey. That was a joke, Maura. I think it's cool that you're a genius and that you read AP-practically-everything. It's cool. You're cool."

"Really?"

Jane was yet again caught in those hazel eyes, the honest insecurity in their depths making her want to shake Maura and tell her she wasn't just cool. She wasn't just okay, or kind of nice. Maura Isles was nothing short of amazing, and Jane couldn't believe the girl didn't realize it.

"Yes, really. I had a great time with you. Actually Mr. Clark said we're dismissed, so we can hang out if you want."

"Only if you promise to tell me something about yourself," Maura countered with a smirk and Jane couldn't help but let out a raspy chuckle.

"Fine, I promise. Let's get out of here."

The girls made their way back toward the school building, neither of them really sure where they were going. Jane told Maura about her rascal brothers Tommy and Frankie, and their overprotective mother Angela. When Maura heard about all the stunts the Rizzoli children had pulled, she laughed for the first time in what felt like years. When they reached the front doors, Maura looked at Jane with a huge smile on her face.

"So. What do you want to do? There's still plenty of time before seventh period."

Jane smiled at the question, not sure how to reply. She'd just spent what felt like the best hour of her life with Maura, she couldn't really ask for anything else. Before she could come up with anything less sappy, her stomach growled loudly and she cringed, her face blushing red.

"I guess we should get my poor stomach some food before it throws a tantrum."

"Jane, I know you know that organs don't have feelings."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Jane shook her head and smiled, not quite believing what she'd gotten herself into. Maura Isles was without question the most interesting, unbelievably smart and completely exceptional person she'd ever met. And they'd only known each other for an hour, give or take. For the first time in her life Jane Rizzoli was completely captivated by another person, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Yes? No? More? Let me know :)


	2. About a Girl With Raven Hair

Hello again!  
First of all, a BIG THANK YOU to all of the lovely reviewers, followers, and lurkers;) I'm so happy people are liking this fic, and I'm sorry I'm not the fastest of updaters! Anyways, chapter two is here and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd be canon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – About a Girl With Raven Hair**

When Maura got home from school that Friday, she was buzzing with excitement. Not only had she been able to participate in all her classes and answer the teachers' questions correctly, she felt like she had finally made a real friend. Not that she didn't enjoy Savannah and her friends' company, but in Jane Maura had found someone who actually listened to what she said and didn't just brush it off or laugh whenever she tried to talk about something she was passionate about. Jane shared her interest in biology and had seemed genuinely fascinated when Maura had shown her how they could improve the quality of their samples in the lab.

She skipped across the front lawn and into the house, her tied-up hair bouncing behind her as she went. When she got to her room on the second floor, she set her bag neatly on her desk and headed back downstairs to practice the piano piece her instructor had left for her to practice. Apart from science, the two things Maura loved above all else were music and dancing. It had been a struggle, but her mother had managed to find both a dance studio in town and a private piano instructor who was able to teach Maura at home. Her mother had claimed it was to keep the girl from "drowning in all that boring science" she was interested in, but Maura knew the other, perhaps bigger reason, was to show her that their life could be the same here in the small town as it had been in the big cities they'd moved to and from all her life.

As her fingers danced across the keyboard, Maura couldn't help but smile at her mother's unnecessary worrying. The truth was, she was happier here than she'd been in Paris or any of the big cities they'd lived in. Sure being surrounded by so many people her own age would take some adjusting to, but a feeling of confidence had settled in Maura over the last few days. She liked the teenagers here. They weren't like the rich, self-indulgent daughters and sons of her mother's friends that Maura had met in Europe. Here her peers weren't only kind to her out of courtesy, but actually regarded her as their friend.

Half an hour later Maura decided she had practiced enough and went for quick snack before realizing it was time to feed Bass, her best friend ever since she was eight years old. The African Spurred Tortoise was Maura's pride and joy, and he'd been with her all around the world, keeping her company when her mother was busy at work or socializing. Maura went up the stairs with a fresh bowl of lettuce and a few strawberries in her hands, wondering how late her mother was going to work tonight. Friday was their designated movie night, which more often than not ended up with Maura falling asleep on the couch watching Dirty Dancing before her mother even got home. Just because they were in a new town, Maura wasn't confident this tendency of her mother's was about to change.

"Hello, darling," Maura hummed at the tortoise, smiling as he gobbled up the strawberry she was offering.

"I'm sorry they aren't British. I don't think they have any of your favorites here, but I'm certain we'll manage. You know, I've been coping much better than I ever thought. School hasn't been nearly as intimidating as it was at first, and everyone's been very kind to me. And there's this girl I met, who-"

At this point Maura fell silent for a moment, not quite sure why she was checking to hear if there was any movement downstairs because she knew her mother wouldn't be home for hours. Concluding that the house was in fact empty apart from herself and Bass, she turned back to the tortoise and continued enthusiastically.

"Her name is Jane, and you know what Bass, I think she really likes me. Whenever we talk, it isn't like with the girls in Europe, or with Allison and Savannah. She lets me finish what I'm saying, and she really listens. And she never makes me feel like being smart is stupid or weird. I mean she does tease me sometimes, but it's said with kindness and she always makes sure I know that she appreciates my intelligence. Today I found out she's half Italian, and she promised she'd teach me some one day, isn't that amazing? And she has this absolutely beautiful smile, and when she talks about sports her whole face lights up, and she doesn't mind when I ask silly questions about baseball or field hockey. There's something about her that makes me so happy. Whenever she's around it's like-"

Maura's ramblings were cut short by the house phone ringing, and she got up and rushed downstairs, leaving Bass to enjoy the rest of his afternoon meal. It took her a moment to locate the phone, as she hadn't actually spoken to anyone over the telephone in the new house they'd moved into only a week before. Before even picking up the receiver, Maura was certain she knew who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello mother."

"Bonjour ma chérie! How did you know it was me calling?"

"Because I haven't given my phone number to anyone, and none of your friends ever call the house phone. Also, there's no reason the school would be contacting my parents."

"Well, of course there isn't. I knew you'd do well, sweetheart! I'm sure you're top of all of your classes. How are things with the girls, are you still spending time with that sweet girl that showed you around, Sarah, wasn't it?"

"It's Savannah, and yes I still spend time with her and the others. But actually I've made a new friend too, her name is Jane and she's in my biology class. You know, the one with only seniors in it."

"Oh, well that sounds lovely darling. Listen, I don't have much time, I just called to let you know that I won't make it to movie night tonight. Je suis très désolé, but you know how it is with the commuting and everything. There's some of that delicious Coq au vin left in the fridge, we'll have to make do until the new cook arrives. Why don't you invite that friend of yours over for movie night?"

Maura's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, trying to ignore the thudding pain in her chest. She'd known this would probably happen, but somehow her mother telling her to spend the evening with Jane or Savannah made it even worse. She knew there was a party this weekend at one of the senior girl's house, either today or on Saturday and she hadn't been invited. She hadn't wanted to impose and wasn't even sure she wanted to go, so she'd kept quiet and tuned out whenever the other girls mentioned the party.

"It's all right, mother. I need to study anyway, I don't want to fall behind in my science classes."

"Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Oui, maman. I'm sure you're busy, so I won't keep you from work any longer."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep well."

"I will. Adieu!"

Maura put down the phone and stood motionless for a good ten minutes, gazing blankly at the pure white living room carpet. She wished more than anything that she'd thought of asking for Jane's phone number when they parted after school. Her entire life she'd been used to being alone, not needing or even craving anyone's company. But now she found she wanted Jane to be here with her, laughing over a plate of Coq au vin or enthusing about baseball while Maura had next to no notion what she was even talking about. She wanted Jane to pick a movie for them to watch, simply to see which film the girl would pick from the wide collection Maura and her mother had compiled over the years.

She couldn't figure out why, but suddenly she didn't want to be on her own anymore. She wanted Jane to be there. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of the new house and the fatigue that had accumulated over her first week of high school that made her feel lonely. But there was a little voice in the back of Maura's mind pointing out that she didn't miss people's company in general, so much as she missed Jane's deep brown eyes and the way she threw back her mane of raven hair when she laughed.

* * *

"Ma, I'm out!"

Jane's gruff voice rang through the small house as she made her way to the front door, flinging her backpack over one shoulder and ruffling her hair. She flung the door open and let it go to swing back on its own, but before it could close properly there was a loud clamor from inside the house that made her freeze on the top step of the little porch. _You have got to be freaking kidding me._

Jane spun around and caught the door just in time to hear her mother's shrieking voice resounding from somewhere near the kitchen.

"THOMAS RIZZOLI WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT STACKING DISHES? FOR THE LOVE OF – LET ME DO THAT. GO. ROOM. NOW.

With a sigh Jane let her backpack fall to the floor and made her way back through the house into the kitchen where she found her mother wielding a dustpan and a broom like she was ready to murder someone. She took a deep breath, rubbed the back of her neck distractedly and then stepped closer to her mother and pried the utensils out of her quivering hands.

"S'okay, Ma. Go sit down for a bit, I got this."

A little damage control, a lot of sweeping and vacuuming and a quick kiss to her mother's forehead later, Jane was finally out of the house and on her way to Madison's party. It was already getting dark and Jane couldn't help but curse Tommy for screwing up her plans for the umpteenth time. She loved both of her brothers dearly, but sometimes it felt like life would be so much easier if for once the boys took some responsibility and didn't wreak havoc every chance they got. She skipped over a puddle, hoping against hope that the rain was done for the night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd used an umbrella, let alone owned one. That was another perk of living in a house with the two rascals: nothing was ever in its place, and if it was, it'd be gone before you could say 'found it'.

Jane took a shortcut through the sports field and followed a footpath weaving through dogwood and pine trees, straight to the end of Madison's street. When she got to the front yard, the party was clearly in full motion, and suddenly she was glad she hadn't arrived sooner. She wasn't really in the mood for all the getting-this-party-started bullshit. The house practically bounced with the booming music that hit her in the face as the door was swung open by none other than Madison Frost herself.

"Heeey J! I was thinking you weren't gonna show up at all. Get in here! There's beer."

"Hi Maddie."

Jane gave her friend a quick hug, and couldn't help but add, "That's great, but you know I don't drink."

Madison gave Jane a knowing smile and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders, dragging her into the crowded house. On their way to the living room, Jane marveled at the state of inebriation some of the partygoers had managed to reach. The couch was occupied by a barely-awake Joanna Hurley, who kept flinching as a nearly-as-drunk Ellie Miller poked her in the ribs, trying to keep her awake. On the other side of the room Jonathan Brook had his tongue so far down Cassandra Prescott's throat that Jane had trouble determining where one face ended and the other began. Not that she particularly wanted to. She rolled her eyes at Madison, who stuck out her tongue in disgust before slumping beside Ellie in a fit of giggles.

Jane said hi to the girls, and rolled her shoulders, looking out the window behind the sofa. There was a group of juniors on the back porch, passing cigarettes around from a single pack of Marlboro. She shook her head slowly, and told the girls she'd be back in a second. The situation called for some soda.

For most of the night, Jane had a great time. She kicked back on the couch, sipping soda from a can and caught up with the friends she hadn't seen all summer. Even Casey Jones, the cute guy from two houses down the street chatted her up at one point. Her and Casey had been friends for a while now, and Jane was starting to think it was time to let the poor guy know he didn't stand a chance. She didn't know why, but no matter how great of a guy Casey was, she knew she wasn't interested in anything more than friendship.

Around half past ten Madison sprung up from the sofa and declared that it was boogie time, and no one was allowed to sit down for at least fifteen minutes. She skipped to the stereo and turned the music up, her blonde curls bouncing as she pirouetted her way straight into her boyfriend Ryan's awaiting arms. Even Jane got dragged into the whirlwind of swaying hips and shuffling limbs for a moment, but when Maddie's attention went back to Ryan, she swiftly exited through the back door to get some air.

"You're Jane, aren't you?"

Jane startled at the soft question, having thought everyone else was inside dancing. She sat down on the steps beside a redheaded junior she'd seen hanging out with Maura at school a few times.

"Yeah that's me. And you're Maura's friend, Sav – vannah… Right?"

Jane could see the twinkle in the younger girl's eyes even in the dim light of the porch light as she nodded her head vigorously.

"I felt so bad that no one invited her. I suppose I should've, but I was lucky you guys even invited me, so I wasn't sure I was allowed to bring someone."

"Wait, what? No one invited Maura?" Savannah looked up at Jane with a curious look on her face and shook her head.

"Damn. I've been a complete ass."

"I, umm, I'm sure she'll understand," Savannah tried to leave it at that, but she felt Jane should know the whole truth. "And I think you should know that I umm. Heard something."

"What's that?"

"It isn't really my business, and I could've heard wrong. But I think I overheard some of the seniors inside talking about her. It wasn't exactly nice."

Jane had barely been paying attention to what Savannah was saying, her mind focused on feeling like an insensitive and conceited bitch for not asking Maura to come, but when the last of the girl's words sank in, Jane snapped out of it. Her blood boiled and she bolted up so quickly her head almost hit the porch light.

"WHAT?"

Savannah looked stricken, her mouth trying to form words she couldn't find. Jane for her part had no patience at all. If someone had made fun of Maura, they sure as hell would hear about it. And it would definitely not be 'exactly nice'.

"Who was it?"

"I d-don't remember their names," Savannah squeaked, having found some of her lost voice, "that pretty cheerio girl and the two boys from the football team. I think one of then is called R-"

"Ryan. That son of a bitch."

Without another word Jane marched back into the house, spotting Ryan and Madison cuddling on the sofa. She crossed the room, an unbelievable amount of anger surging through her entire body. How dare they say something about a girl they knew nothing about?

"Get up Ryan."

"Heey Rizzoli, whatsup?"

"I said get. Up."

"Wha's wrong, Janie?" Madison's slightly slurred voice only made Jane's anger peak.

"Your darling boyfriend seems to have a problem with a friend of mine."

"What're you talking about Rizzoli, I ain't got a problem with anyone here."

"Well she isn't here, is she? Maura Isles ring a bell?"

For a while there was no response, both Madison and Ryan's faces a complete blank. Then, as if a switch was turned, they locked gazes and nodded. Madison looked up at Jane, her eyes squinting, trying to focus on Jane's face.

"Look, Jane it was just a stupid comment. You know she's a bit weird. I mean who just spends all their time studying? And who talks like they're a walking enc – enco- ency-"

"-clopedia. Maura does. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd keep you damn mouth shut about people who you clearly know nothing about."

Jane was fighting hard to keep her temper in check, mostly because Madison was her friend. If she were dealing with Ryan on his own, there would've been a lot less words and a lot more flying fists. Fists that were currently clenched at her sides, her mind chanting 'calm down he's just a stupid guy.'

"Listen Jane I don't even remember half of that conversation. It was just something someone pointed out and we had a laugh," Ryan said calmly.

"Yeah, well next time you want to laugh at Maura Isles, you let me know. I'll make damn sure you reconsider."

With that, Jane waved her hand in a mock salute and turned to leave. She was way too pissed off at Ryan and herself to stay a minute longer. What she didn't notice was the little redheaded junior standing at the far side of the room, watching her leave with an admiring smile on her freckly face.

* * *

By the way, if anyone knows French, please correct any mistakes I make! I don't know a lot (ahem. any.) and it might be all wrong :D


	3. Rusty Gears of Morning

Hi!  
So as you've probably noticed I've been super slow with the updates, and I'm afraid that's how it's going to be with this fic. But I really hope at least some of you give it a shot anyway, because I really love writing this and I do have it pretty much planned out, so I promise I'm not bailing on you guys :) Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and follows, it means a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Rusty Gears of Morning**

Sunday woke to a beautiful dawn, the rising sun shifting through leaves prickled with droplets of the past days' rain. Maura's eyes feasted on the beautiful sight as she got up from bed and stretched in front of her second floor window. Sunday was without a doubt her favorite day of the week, that one day she got to lounge around at home reading a book or take a walk outside. Do whatever she felt like doing.

After breakfast Maura decided she had more than enough time for a walk before her mother woke up. She'd been waiting to explore the town ever since they'd gotten there, and today was a perfect day to begin. The sun was already climbing in the sky, and there was a soft autumn breeze that made falling leaves twirl around her as she made her way through the deserted streets.

She passed houses made of redwood and bricks, some with tiny little windows, others with multiple floors and walls covered with grapevine. There were minivans and pickup trucks, even a few tractors closer to the edge of town. In the town center she wandered by the dance studio and town hall before finding the few shop quarters that resembled nowhere she'd ever been before. Tiny boutiques of varying style and color scheme dotted the crisscrossing alleys, the morning sun illuminating the windows filled with clothes and accessories. There was the pet shop her mother had mentioned a few days back, and two cozy-looking cafes that Maura made a note to visit later. For a fleeting moment she wondered which was Jane's favourite, but quickly dismissed the thought. Jane certainly wasn't a sit-at-a-café-and-gossip kind of girl.

After the apothecary, the main street sloped to the left and Maura came to a halt in front of the town hospital. It was the single building that showed any sign of life at this early hour, although even here most of the windows were still dark and only a few nurses could be seen passing through the hallways of the three-story building. Maura took in the half-drawn blinds and the blurry figures moving beyond them for a while, another testament to the soothing serenity that seemed to engulf the entire town.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at her own sentimentality before skipping across the street to get better acquainted with the playground that opened between the sports field and a battered and bruised wooden building that looked like it had stood there for centuries, unused. A tiny backyard led to the edge of the forest that circled almost half of the town. The gate screeched open, and Maura left it ajar, making her way to a twinset of swings by a huge wooden jungle gym. She swayed lazily back and forth, smiling softly as she envisioned how in a few hours' time little children would seize the empty space, laughing and cheering as they spun on the merry-go-round or dangled on the monkey bars.

* * *

Jane woke with a start from restless sleep, having spent most of the night tossing and turning. She groaned loudly when her eyes found the alarm clock on her bedside table. 8am, and she was met with the worst feeling in the world: knowing her brain would refuse to fall back asleep while feeling like she had barely gotten a moment's rest all night. She made her way through the still house in a half-conscious state, snapping on the coffee machine on her way to get the morning paper. Nothing like bad news and caffeine to wake you up on a beautiful Sunday.

Two plates of porridge, half a crossword and a substantial amount of coffee later Jane was ready for a morning jog. She really wanted to get the past evening from her mind, and exercise and loud music were by far her favourite cure for a bad mood. So she changed into a pair of shorts and a worn Red Sox jersey, leaving a note for her mother at the kitchen table so she'd know where Jane was.

The damp road felt almost springy beneath Jane's feet as she paced towards the end of the street. There she made a beeline for the forest, matching her strides to the tempo of the music blasting from her Walkman. She loved running in the woods, not only was the scenery beautiful but the rugged terrain made for a killer exercise. Her adrenaline was pumping and before she knew it she reached the sports field that separated the forest and the town. She ran a few laps, before spotting a lone figure swinging at the back of the small playground she used to visit as a child. Something in Jane's mind clicked and a slow smile spread on her face. She'd know that pensive look and those cascading golden curls anywhere.

"Excuse me miss, I don't happen to know ya, do I?"

Jane watched as the initial shock of realizing she wasn't alone turn into a familiar, knowing smile on Maura's face.

Maura shook her head with a soft giggle that flowed straight through Jane's body like a warm cup of tea, and she smiled even wider at the sensation. How could anyone be that adorable without even trying?

"Good morning, Jane. If I daresay, I though you'd be lying in bed at this hour. Well, either that or suffering from veisalgia."

"Veis-what? Wait. You mean you thought I'd be hung-over?"

"I believe that is the popular term, yes."

"Well, for your information, miss smartypants, I do not drink alcohol."

The genuinely impressed look on Maura's face was enough for Jane to momentarily forget what she was supposed to be saying, but then her brain made the connection from alcohol to party to no invitation and her face flushed even more red than it was from the running.

"Listen Maur, I'm real sorry about last night. I was sure you were invited, I don't know how I figured that, but I thought you were coming. And then I got there way late thanks to Tommy, so I didn't get the chance to fix it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Maura smiled and when Jane looked unconvinced, she brought both of the brunette's hands against her heart, her eyes fixed on Jane's.

"It's all right, Jane. And it means the world to me that you're apologizing for it," and now her eyes were tearing up, her voice a rough whisper as her fingers clenched tighter around Jane's.

"You know I've never had a real friend before, and having someone that takes my feelings into account is more than I ever expected. I'm not used to someone putting me first."

Jane let out a small whimper and tugged at Maura's hands, wrapping her in a tight embrace. It was painful to even think that the girl had been so alone all her life, and Jane felt frozen by how horrible it must've felt for Maura. She held Maura tightly against herself, absentmindedly twirling a finger around one of the girl's soft curls.

"Well get used to it, Rapunzel."

Maura pulled back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Rapunzel?"

"Your hair is pretty. Stop looking at me like that," Jane mumbled, her face getting impossibly redder.

Maura decided it was only fair to let it slip this once, and filed the compliment away for future reference. Realizing that the sun was already high in the sky, she figured it was time to get back home so her mother wouldn't worry.

"Jane, would you like to come over? I'd love for you to meet my mother, and she's not home all that often as you know."

"You mean right now? Umm. Looking like this?" Jane gestured at her workout clothes and tangled ponytail.

"You can shower at our place, and I'm sure we'll find something in my closet for you. Come on Jane, please. She'll love you!"

As if Jane could say no to those puppy eyes.

Maura lead the way through the town that was slowly starting to stir from its slumber. She laughed loudly as Jane recounted a tale of young Frankie and Tommy trying to make a surprise dessert that ended up with the whole kitchen covered in flour, eggs and some suspicious looking goo. Her laughter slowly shifted into a light sigh that made Jane turn her head and catch her eyes.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun. I wish I had siblings."

"You're more than welcome to mine, I've had enough of those rascals for a lifetime."

They both laughed as Maura opened the front gate and let Jane step through it first.

"Jesus Christ, Maura. _This_ is where you live?"

Maura blushed and nodded, drinking in the astonished look on Jane's face. The girl's lips were beautifully half-smiling, half-awed and there was a sparkle in her deep brown eyes. Maura shrugged her shoulders and walked across the lawn, Jane stumbling behind her on the stone path, her eyes darting from the grapevine-covered windows to the oak front doors and veranda that was filled with flowers and plants of all shapes and colours. Maura let them in, and to her surprise found the house quiet and almost completely dark. She made a quick tour of the foyer and living room, Jane still on her tail, her eyes wide. They were just entering the kitchen when Jane spotted something on the dining room table and left Maura's side to take a look.

"Well this is odd. Mother should be awake by now."

"Umm, Maura. I think she is awake," Jane's tone was soft as she held up the folded note she'd just picked up.

Maura's gaze fell to the floor and her whole frame seemed to shrink in a matter of milliseconds. Jane felt a sting in her chest when Maura's somber voice spoke.

"What does it say?"

"Are you sure -" the look on Maura's face told Jane to not even bother asking and she unfolded the note to read it out loud.

"Ma chérie. Urgent meeting, so sorry I couldn't tell you in person. Back by six. Mother."

Maura nodded once, strode over to Jane and ripped the note into tiny pieces and let them fall to the floor. Jane squeezed her shoulder softly, holding her gaze for a moment before asking if it was ok for her to use the house phone to let her parents know where she was.

"Of course. I'll go find you a towel and a change of clothes. Come upstairs when you're ready."

* * *

Half an hour later Jane was in Maura's bathroom drying herself up with the softest towel she'd ever held in her hands, her eyes trailing the shelf above the sink. There were at least a dozen different perfumes and all kinds of beauty products neatly in line underneath the pristine mirror cabinet that probably held even more make-up. For a brief moment she wondered when Maura ever got to use all of that. She'd never seen the blonde wearing more than a bit of mascara and maybe a hint of blush.

She reached out for a half-empty perfume bottle she suspected was Maura's favourite. The opaque red bottle was printed with French words and a golden vine that sprouted little green leaves and tiny roses. She held it above her head and pressed the nozzle, letting out a light spray that slowly rained down on her. Jane's eyes fell closed and she was engulfed by the familiar, soft fragrance that she was suddenly sure was the most intoxicating scent she'd ever encountered. It was the perfect mix of roses and something fresh that Jane couldn't quite identify.

When she got out of the bathroom she found a small pile of clothes folded neatly on Maura's queen-sized bed waiting for her. She smiled at how even the socks had been perfectly folded atop the pile before getting dressed and heading downstairs to find Maura.

After examining fifteen pages of various medical studies, Maura finally heard the soft rhythmic sound of Jane's feet tapping down the stairs. Her lips curved into a small smile and she looked up from the journal to meet Jane's eyes as she entered the living room.

"Better?"

"Loads."

Jane plopped herself down beside Maura and leaned over to see the article the blonde had been so keenly perusing just moments before. She flipped the pages to check the cover and chuckled softly.

"_Science News_. Figures. You know I kind of love that you read stuff like this."

"I kind of love that you love that."

Maura caught Jane's eyes and for a moment the two girls just smiled at each other, both a little unprepared for the intensity of the other's gaze but at the same time unwilling to break the connection. But then Jane's eyes scrunched shut and she let out a big yawn, making them both burst out in laughter.

"D'you mind if I take a nap? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Maura just smiled, and placed one of the small cushions on her lap and patted it twice, her eyes locked on Jane's. After a second's hesitation Jane shrugged and curled up on her side, laying her head on the cushion. Her eyes drifted shut and she let out a contented sigh, and Maura turned her focus back to the newest stem cell research.

When Maura finished reading, she set the journal aside and let her eyes wander over Jane's peaceful face. The brunette snuffled in her sleep, and Maura giggled under her breath, trying her best not to wake the sleeping girl. She laced her fingers through Jane's unruly curls and wondered how the usually boisterous girl could look this tiny, almost childlike.

Moments later Jane stirred and mumbled something unintelligible, snapping Maura out of the half-meditative state she'd gotten herself into while slowly stroking Jane's hair.

"Huh?"

"Rasb—berry. Leavves."

"What are you talking about?"

"Perfume. Love it."

When Maura's brain caught up, her mouth fell open trying to formulate a sensible response. But before she could come up with anything remotely rational, Jane was already snuggling back into the pillow as though she hadn't been awake at all. Maura shook her head with a grin, and threaded her fingers deeper into Jane's dark locks.


	4. Needlework and Seedlings

Hi there!  
Apologies for the snail-pace yet again, but I hope the fluffy fluffiness makes up for it;) There will be some drama later on, but just so everyone knows, the next few chaps are going to be happy-cute-fun stuff. BIG thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, you are awesome! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Needlework and Seedlings**

Jane's eyes were fixed on a pair of pink leg warmers whirling in the midst of ten other pairs of feet as a group of ballet dancers frolicked across the small studio, their limbs in perfect synch with each other and the music. For all Jane knew, Maura could've been dancing by herself in a pitch dark room with a spotlight pointed at her. The rest of the group was just a hazy cloud of something hovering around the blonde, whose entire body moved with such precision and grace that Jane was pretty sure it wasn't human. Maura's legs were bare apart from the leg warmers and a pair of ballet shoes that peeked from underneath, something Jane had noted from the second the girl stepped out of the dressing room.

Perched on a bench at the back of the studio, Jane had given up on trying not to stare after about ten seconds of attempting to be courteous. There was simply nowhere else to look, and how could she not when Maura was right in front of her, her perfectly poised body stretching and pirouetting in a tiny black leotard. For the hundredth time she let her eyes travel up along bare, toned thighs that seemed impossibly firm and soft at the same time. She had known this would be a bad idea, but boy had she underestimated how much so. Her eyes traveled higher along the tight black fabric and when she realized exactly where her eyes had landed, she blushed and quickly averted her gaze, suddenly so very intrigued by the French braid in Maura's hair.

For a full hour Jane sat there, wringing her fingers and trying her best to hide the thoughts coursing through her mind. This was Maura. Her sweet, beautiful, amazingly smart friend Maura, who she'd known for only a few months. And here she was, sitting at the back of a dance studio, trying to explain away the sweat gathering on her forehead and the dryness in her throat. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She shouldn't. And yet when Maura threw her head back on the last bar of music, all Jane could do was gaze transfixed at the look of pure delight and passion on the girl's face. She really, really needed some cool air.

"So, how was it? Jane? Ja-ane?"

Jane snapped out of her musings to find Maura standing in front of her, running a small towel along her neck and an enquiring look on her face.

"Boring."

The smack to her shoulder came as no surprise and Jane laughed, trusting her legs enough to get up and face her friend.

"Just kidding. I thought it was great, I had no idea you were such an amazing dancer."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm so rusty. My piqués aren't nearly sharp enough and I should really work on –"

"Maura."

Maura's apologetic grin and fluttering eyelashes were so adorable that Jane almost felt like telling her to go on with the dance rambling. Almost.

"Look, I don't know squat about ballet, but I thought you looked beautiful. It. I thought _it_ looked beautiful."

"Aww, thank you Jane."

Jane ran a nervous hand through her hair and shifted on her feet, trying to find a way out of Maura's intense gaze. It was just a little too much to take at the moment.

"Hey, I almost forgot!"

She bent down to rummage through her backpack, purposely taking her time to calm down her raging heartbeat. This was seriously getting out of hand. She couldn't start hyperventilating in Maura's presence just because she was dressed in that - _thing_. When she found what she was looking for, she straightened up with a triumphant smile.

"Here! Look at what Ma made ya."

She handed over a pair of grey and pink striped mittens that she'd been meaning to give to Maura for days, but had forgotten until now. The bright smile that spread on Maura's face was easily worth the embarrassment of her mother knitting mittens for her friend.

"Oh, they're beautiful Jane - look at the little bows and everything! Tell Angela I love them, and thank you so much."

"Why don't you come over and tell her yourself? She thought you might want to come over for dinner after your dance lesson."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll just grab a quick shower, and I'll be ready."

"Right." Jane breathed deep, trying hard to push away the mental image of Maura in the shower as the blonde turned towards the dressing rooms.

"I'll be waiting outside!"

* * *

Maura hummed in relief when the warm water finally engulfed her body. Running a soapy sponge over her sore muscles, she felt them slowly relax after the rigorous workout. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, relishing the moment of peace and quiet when the rest of the girls had finally left the showers, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She thought about Jane's awestruck face and smiled. She knew it would be a good idea to bring Jane with her, no matter how adamantly the girl had claimed she disliked all kinds of dancing. It had taken weeks of persistent persuading (or as Jane had deemed it – nagging), but today her efforts had finally paid off and the brunette had agreed to accompany her to her dance lesson – strictly as an observer. She wondered if Jane would ever agree to take up dancing and giggled. Not a chance. It was a shame though, with those beautifully long limbs and strong muscles Jane would make quite the ballerina.

Without warning, a mental image of Jane in an indigo one-piece and matching pointe shoes, standing in the middle of a half-lit stage formed in her mind. Maura saw herself, dressed in pure white, pirouetting into Jane's waiting arms. Sure hands gripped her waist and the brunette lifted her off the ground, spinning them around like Maura was feather-light. Her hands held Jane's tightly as the girl slowly lowered her back to the floor, matching smiles lighting their faces.

She was jerked out of the reverie by freezing water sprinkling on her body. Jumping back in alarm she wondered how long she'd been showering. Wrapping herself in a towel she skipped out of the cubicle, realizing that Jane was still waiting outside.

"Jesus, took you long enough. Everyone else left ten minutes ago. What were you doing in there, reciting the periodic table?"

Maura made a face and pulled on her fluffy hat and new mittens before accepting the warm coffee Jane was offering.

"Thank you. And for your information, I wanted to wash my hair and make sure I was presentable because your mother asked me over for dinner."

"Aww Maur, you shouldn't have bothered. I mean look at what she's used to," Jane chuckled, gesturing at herself.

"I happen to think you look quite beautiful."

Maura's eyes danced over Jane's body and the brunette looked away, her cheeks flushing and a huge grin on her face. In the last weeks Maura had come to love the fact that she could rile up the oh-so-cool Jane Rizzoli with a simple compliment or look. It was nothing short of adorable.

"Thanks," Jane mumbled, not quite meeting Maura's eyes. She coughed a few times to cover the rasp in her voice before continuing.

"How about that dinner then?"

Maura smiled, linking her right arm with Jane's and leading the way out of the dance studio.

"Sounds great, I'm famished!"

* * *

After dinner – some delicious gnocchi with pesto and chicken – Angela announced that she was going to take the boys to soccer practice and then do some grocery shopping for the weekend. With a stern look she told Jane the house better be standing when she got back, and no sweets gone as it was a school night.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rizzoli. I'll make sure Jane behaves herself, and goes to bed early."

Maura shared a knowing look with Angela and they both chuckled. Jane huffed at their antics, her face looking anything but amused. How was it fair that her mother was so strict with everyone except Maura? She'd even suggested she sleep over – on a school night!

"It's Angela, sweetheart. And I trust you will keep Jane in check, just don't let her teach you her bad habits."

"Ma! Seriously, I'm right here."

"Oh Janie, stop fussing, you know I'm only joking. I love you dearly, you know that."

Angela smiled brightly at her firstborn, knowing the girl hated her being sappy even more than she did the little quips her and Maura came up with. She pulled the reluctant girl into a hug, and planted a big kiss on her forehead, earning an eyeroll from the teenager.

"Really, Ma? I thought had somewhere to be."

The eyebrow raise that Maura sent her from across the table filled Jane's stomach with butterflies and she caught her breath before turning a dazzling smile toward her mother.

"I love you too, Ma. And I promise we'll behave."

"That's my girl. I'll see you later then. Bye girls!"

With a wave she was out of the room, and the girls were left alone in the small kitchen. Jane shook her head with a laugh and kicked Maura's foot gently under the table.

"I don't think anyone's ever had her that well wrapped around a finger. Not even Tommy, and he's her sweet little baby."

Maura shrugged and got up from the table, heading for the living room with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Jane."

"Oh bullshit, you know she thinks you're an angel or something."

Maura sat down in front of the small piano she'd spotted earlier in the Rizzoli living room, wondering who in the family was a pianist. She pushed the lid up and blew away a thin layer of dust covering the keys.

"Do you play?" Maura looked up at Jane who was leaning on the doorframe, her hands tucked into her pockets. At Maura's words she paced slowly towards the other girl, shaking her head.

"Nah, I quit a few years ago. Can't remember a thing."

"Come here, I want to see you play."

"No, really Maur, I don't know how anymore."

Maura reached out to clasp Jane's hand and pulled the girl to sit on the stool beside her. She smiled mischievously, nudging Jane to turn towards the piano.

"Of course you do. It'll just take a moment to remember."

She took Jane's right hand into her own, and placed it gently on the keys. Leaving her own hand atop Jane's, she slowly guided the girl's fingers along the keys in a short melody. The way Jane's hand relaxed under her touch, letting her lead, sent a shiver running down Maura's spine and she felt a smile tugging at her lips. On the final note her breath hitched and she was suddenly extremely aware of how close Jane was, their sides and thighs pressed together on the small stool and their fingers entwined over the white keys. She ran her thumb over Jane's knuckles, and when the girl let out a soft sigh a swarm of images scattered through Maura's brain.

Jane laughing in the cafeteria – Jane shaking her head and smiling at her little facts - Jane confident and sweet the first time they met – Jane holding her tight when she was feeling down – babbling about Jane to Bass on more than one occasion – Jane's eyes and mouth wide as she watched Maura dancing or playing the piano – her own breath hitching, like it did right now, when she touched Jane.

Maura snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up, leaving a dazzled Jane to stare at her now-lonesome hand atop the piano.

"Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

"I've just realized!"

Jane's questioning look got no answer, and she watched Maura pacing in front of her with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Realized what? You forgot to do your homework? Your mother's coming home tonight? Did you forget to feed Bass?"

She was grasping at straws here, praying to God Maura hadn't felt the jolt that ran through her entire body when their fingers touched for the first time.

Maura turned towards Jane, a confused yet somehow reverent look on her face.

"I have a crush on you."

In that moment, Jane could've sworn the entire world did a backflip. She felt the color drain from her face, and suddenly her entire body felt like it was in flames. She stared at Maura with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open, trying to form words but utterly useless.

"I - I shouldn't have said that, that's not something you just say out loud. Oh shit."

Jane was so struck by Maura's cursing that she didn't even register that the girl had darted out of the room before she heard the front door open. Sprinting through the house she tried to come up with something to say that wouldn't sound completely idiotic.

"Maura! Maura wait!"

The blonde was halfway down the lawn when Jane finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the hand and spinning her around to face herself. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply to catch her breath before opening her eyes to meet Maura's. The blonde squirmed under Jane's gaze, her cheeks burning red.

"Maura, it's okay. I like you too. I mean I like you – like that."

At Jane's words Maura immediately stopped fidgeting, and her lips curved in the biggest smile, her eyes twinkling.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to say anything 'cause I thought it was. I don't know. Weird?"

"Is it? I think it's quite logical, if you apply the theory of—"

Jane's soft laugh cut Maura off, and she brought her hands up to squeeze the girl's shoulders.

"I don't think we're going to find any theory that explains the way I feel about you, but if anyone could come up with one, it'd be you."

Maura bit her bottom lip, the way Jane's fingers ran over her arms sending a tingle through her veins.

"I'm not sure exactly how we should proceed in this situation. I've never had a crush on my best friend before."

"Well, I guess we could go out on a date." Jane's voice was low and hesitant and her fingers played with a stray lock of Maura's hair as she waited for a response.

"That sounds more than acceptable."

Jane's face lit up with a smile, and she clasped Maura's hand, leading her back towards the house.

"Great! Now let's get you back inside, it's freezing out here! You didn't even take your jacket with you."

"Well I was rather preoccupied."

Jane shook her head and pushed Maura through the door, mumbling under her breath.

"Dumbest genius I know."

"I heard that!"


	5. Two Sailing Towards the Sun

Hi there!  
Apologies for being slow again, here have some cookies! *hands plate over*  
There's some music mentioned in this chap, here's a link for the piece I had in mind while writing, in case someone wants to listen to it while reading: (youtube) watch?v=piH719La7qo

I hope it's worth the wait, I tried as hard as Jane does (you'll see;)  
Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Two Sailing Towards the Sun**

Maura had been staring at the clock on the cafeteria wall for five minutes straight, her lunch tray before her, untouched. She hadn't even realized when the rest of the girls left the table, a slightly concerned Savannah trying to get her to respond before giving up and heading out. It had been exactly five days, six hours and forty-three minutes since she almost ran away from Jane's house, only to be reassured by her best friend that her feelings were neither unwanted nor unrequited. The thing was Maura wasn't so sure that was the case after all. They hadn't spoken more than a few words after last week, and Maura was starting to suspect that Jane hadn't thought her words through before letting them out. The brunette was acting as though nothing special had happened, at least not the way Maura had expected. Jane had grown distant, and the few fleeting moments they spent together she was either concentrating on schoolwork or lost in thought.

As she got up and headed towards her locker, Maura tried to convince herself she hadn't just imagined it all. No, it wasn't possible. She remembered vividly the way Jane's eyes danced when they met her own, and she told her they should try going on a date. And just as strong was the memory from later that night, when Jane's hand sneaked out from between the covers and across the space separating her bed from the cot they'd put up for Maura, gently entwining their fingers in the darkness. She blushed at the memory of the tense silence that followed, both of them trying to pretend nothing had happened. Hours later, when Jane's breath finally slowed to a calm snuffling, Maura dared to whisper "good night" against the delicate skin of Jane's hand.

When Maura arrived, Savannah was waiting for her by their lockers, a huge grin plastered on her face. Maura raised her eyebrows in question, but the only response she got was a giggle and a gesture towards her locker that was hidden behind Savannah's bushy red hair. Circling her friend, Maura found the source of her amusement. A single tiger lily was taped to the front of her locker, a small scroll attached to its stem.

"Someone's got herself a secret admirer!" Savannah all but sang as Maura carefully detached the flower.

_Perhaps not so secret_, she though to herself, but didn't say anything as she unrolled the piece of paper. On one side was a small map of the town, with a circled X about halfway from Jane's house to hers. On the flipside were eleven words that made Maura's heart flutter.

_Friday, 7pm  
Beyond the ridge, to the west  
__Ps. Dress warm!_

"So! Who's it from?"

Maura snapped out of her reverie when Savannah shook her shoulders in excitement, wanting to know every detail. In that moment Maura was especially thankful that she didn't have to lie.

"It doesn't say," she answered modestly, re-scrolling the paper and stowing it in her locker along with the flower before finding the books she came for, and heading to homeroom with a newfound spring in her step. Savannah spent the rest of the day trying to fish details out of her, but Maura was unhindered in her decision to keep her secret to herself. And, as she repeatedly told Savannah, the note didn't say whom it was from and Maura wasn't willing to guess. There was a tiny part of her that, despite the annoyance, was excited of being the one who had some mystery in her life. Not that it really was a mystery, but Savannah didn't need to know that yet.

* * *

The days dragged on towards the end of the week, and both Jane and Maura had trouble containing themselves as they waited for the bell to ring for the weekend. They spent most of Thursday and Friday in separate parts of the school, but their two biology classes were spent blushing and glancing at each other, neither really sure whether they were being shy or just trying to hide their budding feelings from the rest of the students.

When Friday finally arrived, Maura spent the entire afternoon in her room, trying to figure out an outfit that was both warm and appropriate for a first date. The first problem was that she had never been on a date before, which made her much more nervous than she wanted to admit. After half an hour of frustrated pacing, she sat down in the middle of her room and meditated until her mind was calm again. _This is Jane. She wouldn't care if you showed up in a potato sack._

She finally settled on a pair of light jeans with a narrow lace trim down the outer seams, and a beige knitted blouse that was form fitting but comfortable. She quickly did her hair in a loose French braid and added a bit of blush and mascara before skipping down the stairs, her map and flashlight (just in case) in hand. Pulling on her lace-up boots and jacket, she headed out to the street, hoping Jane's directions were accurate enough for her to find the right place.

Jane for her part had spent the afternoon dashing around town, trying to get everything ready before the evening. She would never admit how badly she'd miscalculated how much time the preparations would take, and now she was cussing herself as she tried to figure out how to get everything transported and have it set before Maura arrived. She might've gone a little overboard with the planning, but she wanted to make their first date perfect for Maura. Even more so when she realized this wasn't only their first date together, but probably Maura's actual first date ever. Whatever was the case, it had to be perfect.

After a few hours of hard work and only a quick shower and re-dressing later, she was starting to calm down and think she might actually make it. She rushed out of the house at six-fifteen with a quick "bye!" in the general direction of the living room before dashing through the woods to make the few finishing touches before she it was all ready.

* * *

Maura treaded through the woods, following a small footpath that led her up one of the small hills at the edge of town. The sun had almost set, and as she climbed to the crown of the hill, her eyes found the horizon had turned into burning amber and scarlet. For a moment she simply gazed down at the sight, suddenly feeling very small as she stood there, her mouth agape.

Continuing her way downhill in the midst of trees every shade of yellow and red, Maura knew she was headed in the right direction. There were little crackles and shuffling of leaves a little way away, and she could see little lights starting to emerge a little further down the path. As she made her way through the passage lit with tiny fairy lights and came to a small opening in the middle of the forest, she couldn't stop the few happy tears that ran down her cheek.

Jane stood under an old maple tree, tiny lights weaved between its crooked branches, a few feet away from the shoreline of a little pond whose surface glittered with the reflections of the lights like little stars. She grinned as she followed Maura's amazed gaze that flickered from her to the lights, to the pond and then back again.

"Oh Jane, it's beautiful! How did you - ?"

Maura's voice was breathless, and before Jane could form an answer, the blonde threw herself in Jane's arms. Jane stumbled a little, a laugh escaping her mouth as she steadied them both, placing her hands on Maura's back.

"I'm glad you like it," she whispered, leaning back to catch Maura's smiling eyes.

They held each other's eyes for a moment, Jane rubbing little circles on Maura's back as they smiled at each other, no words needed.

"There's hot chocolate and marshmallows, if you want. And sandwiches."

Jane led Maura by the hand to the small fold-up table and two camping stools she'd put up under the maple. She poured them both big mugs of steaming cocoa, handing one to Maura along with a sandwich and some marshmallows from her backpack. As they ate, they shared stories from the past week, catching up properly for the first time in days. When Maura told Jane about the doubts she'd been having, she took Maura's hand and told her she'd been acting distant because she was nervous and trying to figure out a first date was more than she'd bargained for. Maura squeezed her hand softly, smiling and telling her that all of this (gesturing at the scene around them) was so much more than she'd expected. When they finished eating, Jane reached for her backpack again, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I know this is kinda stupid, but umm-"

Her eyes fixed on the bag, she pulled out her Walkman and placed it on the table. Running a nervous hand along the back of her neck, she stood up and offered her left hand to Maura, her cheeks burning red.

"To dance?"

Maura bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering, taking in a deep breath before getting to her feet. The wide smile on her face was reflected on Jane's as she took the girl's hand and circled the table to meet her. Jane drew her in, placing her free hand on the small of Maura's back, before reaching for the tape player and turning the volume way up so they could both just hear the music. She pressed play and a soft, slightly crackling piano melody started playing.

"Strauss," Maura smiled at her, realization dawning as the few first bars played.

"Did you play this yourself?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the quality, my tape recorder isn't exactly high-tech."

"It's perfect," Maura sighed, resting her head on Jane's shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music.

Jane brought their hands against her heart, leaning her head against Maura's and closing her eyes as they danced. The girl's hair was silky against her cheek, and her familiar scent surrounded Jane, whose senses were slowly being taken over by all that was Maura. She pulled the smaller girl impossibly closer, and shivered when she felt a tiny moan vibrate against her sternum.

Neither of them noticed the music end, and for a moment they kept moving together in perfect silence. Maura was the first to realize, and she slowed them to a halt gently, lifting her head so she could face Jane, whose deep brown eyes slowly blinked open. Maura brought her right hand up, lacing her fingers through Jane's curls and softly tugging the girl's face closer. She brushed her lips against Jane's cautiously, feeling the girl smile against her mouth before she pulled back to meet the wild look on the other girl's face.

Before Maura could speak, Jane cupped her face between her hands, and claimed her lips, this time without hesitation or question. Their lips meshed together, hands clutching at tendrils of hair, their bodies molding against each other. Jane's tongue trailed along Maura's lower lip, and as the blonde moaned, it snuck through parted lips to play with Maura's.

When they finally parted again, there was a mischievous glint in Maura's eyes, and Jane raised her eyebrows in question, her hands clenching Maura's hips gently.

"Dance with me," Maura whispered, her twinkling eyes fixed on Jane's.

"I only have that piece," Jane shrugged in apology.

"Who says we need music?"

Jane shook her head and laughed when Maura's arms circled her waist and pulled her back into a tight embrace. She kissed the top of Maura's head and twirled the girl around, making Maura giggle in turn as she pirouetted out and then back into Jane's arms. As she held Maura in her arms, Jane couldn't help but think she'd never felt this light in her entire life. It was like nothing mattered other than the two of them in this brief, simple moment.

When it was time to leave, Maura insisted on helping Jane take down the lights and carry them and the rest of the things home. They made their way slowly through the woods and deserted streets, and Maura hummed her new favorite piece of music softly, their linked hands swinging between them.

As they reached Jane's house, Maura stowed the stools and table neatly in the corner of the front porch. She tiptoed to meet Jane by the door, hugging her close and leaning up to press a soft kiss on waiting lips.

"Thank you Jane," she breathed against the girl's mouth, and kissed her one last time before skipping down the front steps and heading home.


	6. I Love Her So

Hi!  
I know it's been ages, please don't hurt me *hides*  
A hug and a kiss and a big thank-you for everyone who still reads and takes the time to review, I LOVE you!  
As requested: protect your teeth ;) fluffy fluffiness ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – I Love Her So**

Bliss. Noun. Supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment. Synonyms: blessedness, euphoria, heaven. Maura's genius brain slowly whirred to a halt. Yes. That is this feeling, she thought as she sat on the marble island in her kitchen, watching Jane prepare dinner. Hugging her legs closer to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, she smiled at the little frown that creased Jane's forehead as she concentrated on her task. She loved seeing Jane in her home like this. Relaxed, calm, "doing her thing", as the brunette liked to say. It made her deliriously happy how well Jane fit in her home, like she was meant to be there all along. The same way she fit into her life, into her heart. Snapping out of her reverie, Maura jumped down from the counter and cleared her throat.

"Can I help with something?"

"C'mere."

Jane extended her arm to grab Maura's, and tugged the girl towards herself. She stepped back a little, making room for Maura between herself and the stove. Handing Maura the spatula she'd been holding, she placed her hands on the blonde's hips and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Stir it slowly."

Jane's breath was warm against Maura's neck, making a shiver run down her spine as she did as she was instructed.

"I've never cooked anything before."

The innocent enthusiasm in Maura's voice made Jane's heart clench and she nuzzled her face into soft blonde hair, whispering into Maura's ear.

"You're doing great, baby."

The smile on Maura's face grew even wider, and she hummed softly, swaying her hips under Jane's hands as she continued the slow stirring motion. She felt Jane's lips brushing her shoulder, and leaned further into the girl, resting her head against her clavicle.

"You're incredible," Jane's dreamy voice spoke against Maura's hair, "You truly are."

* * *

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Maura said between mouthfuls, looking up from her steaming plate of pasta.

"Me too," Jane smiled, "I know two months isn't exactly a big deal, but it's a great excuse to be with you."

"Jane, you know you don't need an excuse to be with me."

Jane reached across the table to cover Maura's hand with hers and squeezed it gently.

"I know."

"Would you like some more pasta? There's plenty."

"No thanks, I'm good. You done?"

Maura nodded, and they got up to clear the table together, Maura trying to convince Jane that it was her job since Jane had done most of the cooking.

"Mauraa, I can do my own dishes."

"I'm well aware that you're capable of it, but you don't have to," Maura raised her eyebrows, taking the dishes out of Jane's hands without hesitation and heading over to the sink. Jane rolled her eyes, following the girl into the kitchen.

As Maura made quick work of the dishes, Jane returned to her favorite spot, encircling Maura's waist with her arms and molding her front against Maura's back. Maura's hands stilled momentarily, and Jane felt the deep breath the girl took, making her grin with pride. Jane knew she was being a tease, but she couldn't stop herself from slowly trailing tiny kisses all the way from Maura's shoulder to the tip of her ear and back. Her fingers dug into Maura's hips as the blonde sighed, squirming under Jane's touch.

"Jane stop, you're distracting me," Maura's breathy voice whined, even as she let the dish brush slip from her hand and pressed her behind into Jane.

"Am I now? I'm sorry…" Jane whispered, her hands gently maneuvering Maura to turn around, effectively trapping the girl between herself and the sink. She pressed her pelvis firmly against Maura's, leaning up to tease the girl's lips apart with her own.

"…I'm not sorry," she murmured against Maura's parted lips, trembling at the sensation of Maura's hands moving down her back and slipping into the back pockets of her jeans. She let out a deep moan as Maura's hands gently squeezed her bottom, before she broke their kiss to gaze into Jane's eyes.

"We need to drive to Boston tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Umm, yeah sure. Why?"

"We need to get your gift."

"Aww, Maur. You don't need to get me anything."

"I want to," Maura said decidedly, pecking Jane's lips to stop further argument.

"Your wish is my command, Boston it is. Which reminds me, I brought you something as well. Gimme a sec."

Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose, and pushed away, heading toward the foyer.

"I'll be in the living room."

Upon her return, Jane found Maura settled on the couch, an excited smile growing on her face as she waited for Jane to sit beside her. Jane stared at the tiny box in her hands, fidgeting a little as she fought to find the right words. She took a deep breath and decided to just follow her instincts, after all it was what had gotten her this far.

"I know it might be a bit early for this kind of a gift, but I stumbled upon this a few days ago when I was going through some old stuff. And it just – I don't know. It felt right to give it to you."

She handed over the box, watching Maura closely as she popped the lid open to reveal an old brass locket that opened to reveal a tiny, fully functional compass. Maura's mouth fell open and her wide eyes found Jane's. She was just about to protest when Jane spoke up again, her voice calm but firm.

"I want you to have it," she held up a finger, "No, don't say you can't, because you can. Just let me explain, okay?"

The incredulous look on Maura's face only wavered a little, but she nodded in agreement, caressing the smooth, cold surface of the locket.

"It used to belong to my Nonno – that's grandfather in Italian. Which you obviously know because you're a genius and I don't know why I'm explaining this… Okay. Umm. Anyway. It was the only thing Nonno brought home from the war when he came back and he gave it to Nonna as a token of their love. Nonna would tell me stories when I was little, saying that this compass was something that would always bring them together, no matter what happened. I was five, so it all kinda made sense then. And then when she passed away, Ma gave me the locket, saying that Nonna had wanted me to have it, so it would guide me to my true love one day. I know it's a little crazy, but I'd be so honored if you'd wear it."

Jane had been staring intently at her own trembling hands as she spoke, but at the soft sob Maura let out, she quickly looked up to find hazel eyes filling with tears. She tried wiping them away with her thumb, but every time she did, a new tear would form and run down Maura's cheek. So she settled for pulling Maura into a tight embrace, rubbing her hands along the girl's spine to try and soothe her.

"Oh Jane," Maura sniffed when she finally managed to calm her breathing, not quite able to find any other words. She kissed Jane fiercely, trying to convey what her genius brain was having trouble forming into coherent sentences.

Jane pulled back after a moment, wiping the last of Maura's tears from her face and stroking her fingers through golden curls. She sought out her favorite pair of hazel eyes with her own, her palms cupping Maura's damp cheeks.

"I love you, Maura Isles. So, so deeply."

Maura let Jane drape the thin chain around her neck and leaned in to kiss her again, her desperate hands clinging to Jane, pulling her closer.

"I love you too, Jane. More than I can explain," the blonde whispered against Jane's lips, kissing them again and again.

* * *

A few hours later they were lying in Maura's four-poster bed, Maura snuggled comfortably into Jane's side as they lay in the semi-darkness. Jane was playing with Maura's hair, knowing Maura loved the calming effect it had on her.

Maura was the one to break the silence that had taken over after they headed upstairs.

"When did you know?"

Jane's eyes blinked quickly as she surfaced from the half-hypnotic state of knotting and unknotting Maura's hair.

"Huh?"

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Oh that," Jane laughed softly as Maura's lips grazed her chin.

"I think it was when I took you to the movies for the first time and you started clapping after the film ended. I've never seen anything that adorkable."

Maura's elbow contacted painfully with Jane's ribs, and Jane quickly captured her in a tight hug to avoid further harm.

"It's not my fault I'd never been to a movie theatre before!"

"I know, I know. But it was so cute."

"Cute, huh? I'll show you cute, Jane Rizzoli," Maura husked as she disentangled herself from Jane's embrace and rolled the girl over, straddling Jane's waist and locking her hands above her head. She leaned down slowly, pressing her body against Jane's until their faces were only a breath apart. She ran her tongue along Jane's lower lip, making the brunette groan as she tried in vain to fight against Maura's grip on her wrists.

"Nu-uh. No moving until I say so."

Jane squirmed beneath her, but as Maura tightened her grip and pressed her thighs harder into her, all she could do was try to calm her breathing as Maura did whatever she wanted. Jane's eyes fluttered shut when she felt soft lips trailing along her neck, just short of where she really wanted them. Maura made her way slowly back again, leaving little nibbles and kisses up from Jane's clavicle to the pulse point behind her ear, reveling in the tiny sounds that fell from the brunette's lips. Perhaps that was enough teasing. She nipped Jane's earlobe playfully, before letting go of her wrists and whispering against the shell of her ear.

"_So."_

* * *

"It's two more blocks, I think... Yes, see the big yellow building over to the left? There should be a parking lot behind it."

"You're still not going to tell me where we're headed?"

"Nope."

Jane chuckled as she maneuvered her pickup into the other lane. They'd left for Boston as soon as they'd woken up and had breakfast, and she'd spent most of the journey trying to pry information out of a cryptic Maura. All she'd managed to find out was that Maura had made "a few calls" and that Jane would get to pick out her present herself.

As Jane parked the car, Maura pulled a blindfold out of her pocket, turning toward the other girl with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She waited until Jane pulled the key out of the ignition and then motioned for the girl to turn around.

"No - c'mon Maura. Really?"

"Turn around, Jane."

Jane grumbled, but was helpless under Maura's unwavering gaze. She turned reluctantly in her seat and let Maura tie the soft fabric over her eyes. She bit her lip nervously as Maura got out of the car and told her to stay put so she could help her out. After a moment the driver's side door opened, and Maura guided her carefully out of the car, her other hand shielding Jane's head from hitting the roof as she stood up. She took the car keys from Jane, and locked the doors before turning back to the girl and guiding her across the parking lot.

Jane heard a door creak open, and a warm female voice greeting Maura by name and telling her they were all set in the back room. She then welcomed Jane, who felt positively like and idiot standing there, unable to see anything beyond the tips of her sneakers, trying to smile politely in the general direction of the voice.

"Hi. Umm. Maura, this is weird, can't you just -"

Maura gripped her hands tightly as she tried to reach for the blindfold.

"No. It'll ruin the surprise. This way..."

Jane was guided through what must be the foyer of the yellow building, through another door into a room where the noise level was quite overwhelming compared to the calmness of the foyer. There were at least ten pairs of little scuttling paws, and a few happy barks as they entered and a huge smile spread on Jane's face. She felt Maura untie the blindfold, and was met with the sight of a playpen full of excited puppies, all trying to get a look at the guests. Maura pecked her cheek and took her hand with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Boston ACAC, Jane."

Jane turned to Maura, unable to repress a giggle that built in her chest. She squeezed Maura's hands and searched her eyes, trying to figure out if this was actually happening.

"You're crazy. Ma's gonna kill me."

Maura laughed, a sound that warmed Jane's heart even further.

"Don't worry, I spoke with Angela, she said it's fine as long as you promise to take care of the puppy."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug, nuzzling her face into her hair.

"I've said it a million times, but I'll say it again. You're incredible."

"So are you."

Maura leaned back in the embrace, smiling at Jane as she led her to the playpen to greet the bustling group of puppies that were still whining and barking for them to come closer. The girls let each puppy sniff their hands in turn, giggling when one of them licked and nipped at Jane's fingers possessively.

"I think we've found the one," Jane murmured as the wheat-colored puppy growled at the others to back off. These were her people.

The door behind them opened, and a curly-haired woman with a big smile and strong features entered the room.

"Have you girls made a decision?"

It was the same warm tone that had greeted them before, Jane realized, trying to hide her embarrassment by turning back toward the puppy, stroking her behind the ear.

"Yes, I think Jane has made her choice," Maura answered with a smile, pointing at the pair of them over her shoulder.

"That's great."

The woman walked up to Jane, shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Liz, I'm an old friend of Maura's mother."

"Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you," Jane answered politely, her cheeks still burning a little.

Liz smiled warmly and then turned toward the puppy, lifting her effortlessly out of the pen.

"Look at you, little one. Found someone who thinks you're the best, huh?"

"I think she was the one that picked us, to be honest," Jane chuckled, her eyes shining as she smiled at the little dog that Liz passed into her arms.

"Hmm, that's how it usually goes. They have a knack for knowing who's right for them. Her name is Josephine, and she was brought to us about a week ago. She was found abandoned on the street, but she's been completely healthy and very energetic from the first day forward, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. There's a bit of paperwork, but apart from that you're good to go."

After going through the papers and a quick check-up for Josephine, they were on their way. Stopping at the pet shop around the corner they bought brand new toys and a bed and collar for the puppy, Maura insisting on buying only the best, priciest things.

"Maura, you're not spending that amount of money on a dog," Jane whined as Maura carefully examined the things in their shopping basket.

"She deserves the best," Maura answered, never taking her eyes off the puppy in her arms as she cooed to her, "Yes you do, Josephine. You're the finest puppy in all of Massachusetts."

Jane rolled her eyes and relented, just because she knew there was no way of talking Maura out of her decision. And maybe because Maura was being even more adorable than usual, if possible. She didn't dare to look at the final price, but opted to take the puppy outside while grudgingly letting Maura pay for everything. Maura exited the shop not too far behind, carrying two plastic bags filled with bowls, leashes, all sorts of toys, and a little knitted coat that Jane had strongly argued against before finally admitting that yes, it did get quite cold in wintertime.

"I think we need to figure out a name for her," Jane said as she popped the trunk open and helped Maura load the bags inside, "Josephine is a mouthful."

"I think it's beautiful! But I suppose you're right, she needs a nickname. We could call her Jo for short."

"Hmm. Jo. Wasn't it Friday the first time I kissed you?"

Maura raised her eyebrows and smiled at the odd question, but nodded yes as they got in the car.

"How about we call her Jo Friday?"

"Jo Friday," Maura repeated thoughtfully, prompting an excited little bark from the puppy in her lap, making her laugh.

"I believe she likes it."

Jo fussed for a moment in Maura's lap, but soon settled as the girls put on their seat belts and Maura ran a calming hand over her back a few times. Turning toward Jane, Maura leaned in to peck her on the cheek as Jane found the keys and started up the engine.

"Happy two months, Jane."

"Happy two months, princess."

* * *

A/N: At this point in the fic Jane is seventeen and Maura sixteen. Just thought you ought to know.


End file.
